A Night Alone?
by foxhunter45
Summary: DISCONTINUED Karin invites Kenta for a weekend sleepover after her family goes on a weekend vacation, but are they really alone? or someone else staying for the fun. KentaxKarinx? guess who this third person is. Up for Adoption


A Night alone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or any of the characters related to this manga/anime, however this story contains strong sexual content made by me personally since this section lacks lemons. **

**AN: Since this is my first attempt I won't mind constructive criticism but no flames ok. I want to write more Karin fics to benefit this section of anime and I love Kenta/Karin pairings. Also the following will contain character OOC.**

Karin Maaka was excited for two reasons: one, her parents along with her brother Ren and dear sister Anju are going on a weekend vacation to Transylvania in Europe to visit friends and tour of the castle. Two, the young vampire can finally spend more time with her boyfriend Usui Kenta by inviting him for a sleepover and some 'fun' with her man. Karin continues to watch her family as they pack up for a long journey ahead of them. Though her father Henry Marker was worried about leaving her behind the purple haired blood producer assured her caring father that she needed to concentrate on school and work at the same time.

"Papa you don't have to worry about me, I'll be find nothing bad will ever happen to me ok." Karin said.

"Karin dear you should go with us on this trip, I'm worried about what'll happen if anything were t-OOFFF!!!" Henry said but was knocked in the head by his wife's sandal.

"Idiot, Karin's' at an age were she can take care of herself so don't get too worked up over her safety." Carrera said.

"But dear…."

"NO BUTS DARLING!!!"

Henry Marker had to accept the fact that her daughter is growing up, he had no say in what she can or cannot do at this moment but wanted to be sure that her beautiful daughter was safe at home blossoming into a beautiful woman each and every day that time has moved, just like a flowing river.

"Heh its nice to get away from not only you but this place filled with stupid humans." Ren said.

"Big brother, not all humans are wretched especially if you count Karin's boyfriend Usui." Anju said, sparking Karin a blush and a small nosebleed.

"ANJU it's not like that ok!" she said while blushing.

"Just don't go beyond what you and Usui can do ok big sister." At that comment henry's blood began to boil at the naughty things his future son-in-law would do to her blood-producing daughter. In fact four months ago he hadn't accept the fact that his daughter Karin was going out with Kenta Usui, but after a huge arguement with Carrera and Elda for the first time approving the fact that they're a couple he just caved in. If this is what Karin wants then thats what she gets.

"Karin dear if that boy ever does anything bad to you let me know and I'll take good care of him." he sneered at the thought s of torturing him should Karin be harmed mentally and physically.

"What are you saying dad don't you ever doing anything stupid or harmful ok!?"

"OHHH alright honey but don't go too far ok?."

At that Karin blushed a new shade of color knowing full well what he meant. She saw her father being slapped in the head by a slipper at the mention of 'that'.

"Idiot, anyway were heading out now, Karin make sure you don't do anything stupid in the house nor should you have stain the house or wreck anything that'll make any of us puke while were gone ok?" Carrera said.

"Yes mom I promise I'll make sure that nothing bad will happen while you three are gone." That being said the Marker family got their things and left leaving an ecstatic Karin jumping up and down.

"YAAAAAHOOOOO!!! Finally I can invite Kenta over and spend the night with him at my place, this is going to be so much fun!!! Ooo I hope my blood doing increase" The blood-producer ran up to her room to call her boyfriend over. With no one to bother her around the house Karin wants to take a first step in her relationship with Kenta after going out for nearly four months. Four months since the attempted massacre of her family by Victor Sinclair, Kenta has been by her side not only by her increase of blood but the love that had been dormant by the two ever since the two laid eyes on each other the first day Kenta met Karin. At school they were an official couple declared by Maki Tokitou. Though Winner was opposed to Karin with Kenta, he soon realizes that the only love he can get was through her friend maki that has been more opened with her feelings of love than anyone else in the school. They became an official couple one month ago when the vampire hunter became more open with Maki and end up going out every day.

If Karin had paid attention to the dining area she would've noticed a smirk in a certain someone's face. Little does Karin know that she won't be the only one here alone with her boyfriend, instead a certain family member will end up not only watching the action but experiencing the action.

"So my granddaughter's finally a woman, this ought to be interesting and hope fully you would save me some of your delicious boyfriend too."

Usui household………………….

Kenta Usui was having a good time at his household doing his homework. Since his mother, Fumio Usui is working he didn't have to worry about working overtime at Julians since she took over his shifts. Not only has that but his relationship with Karin Maaka been developing as well. He became more open with her after the incident at the lake and became more of a flirt around the blood-producing vampire whenever she was around. Things couldn't have gotten any better when his phone began to ring, as soon as he answered the phone only to find that her girlfriend had called him.

"Kenta it's me Karin how are you doing today!"

"Karin you don't know how much I miss you every time I think about you."

"Awww your making my blood increase every time I hear your voice."

"Careful I may have to come over and solve that problem since my neck is open game."

"That was just the reason why I called you today. My parents are away for the weekend and was….wondering if you would spend the night with me at my place."

Kenta paused for a moment at what he was hearing. he felt odd that his girlfriend was inviting him over at the Marker Mansion for two days alone. Then again, he wants to spend more time with her since school and work was a hassle but for him this opportunity to advance a step in his relationship with Karin.

"Sure Karin, when do you want me to over at your place."

"Well since it's eight in the night you can come over right now. Just bring extra clothing and your book bag that way we can finish our homework."

"Alright Karin I'll see you ASAP I love you."

"I love you too Kenta."

Kenta hung up his phone and started gathering his clothing and book bag for his sleepover with Karin tonight. He was both nervous and excited since it was odd that a girl invited him over to sleep over with her, especially since most girls invite other girls for sleepovers instead of guys but this is different. Karin invited him out of love and care for him, yet they were both close as a couple.

* * *

Ten minutes later…………….. 

Karin has been waiting anxiously for Kenta to show up, she felt as if she'd been waiting hours for her lover to arrive at the house with the added fact that her blood is starting to build up in her system and she was getting desperate.

_'If Kenta doesn't show up I'll end up having a nosebleed.'_

The moment she thought about him was the moment her doorbell rang allowing Karin to rush to the door to see her Kenta standing right before her with his stuff in his bag. The couple embraced each other, holding on to each other as if they needed life support from each other when Kenta bent down to give Karin a kiss. The blood-producing vampire melted easily in the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck whilst Kenta wrapped his around her waist making their kiss even hotter than Karin's blush.

"I miss you Kenta."

"Heh I can be a pain in the ass just thinking about you every single day and night."

"Awww you you're making my blood increase just by thinking about you."

"Wait doesn't your blood increase when you feel unhappiness around others."

"Yeah but you're an exception because you make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside."

The couple departs from their passionate kiss as Karin led him into her house/mansion though he felt safe with Karin and has been in part of the household he's never been within the house rather than the living room and the kitchen. She led him to the her room which surprised Kenta since he's never been in a girls room. He looked around and saw a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall, several were some good time moments but the one picture got him jealous. He saw Winner and Karin right next to each other making him tense at the picture.

"errrr Karin what's with that picture with you and Winner at the water park in bathing suits." When Karin looked she quickly panicked knowing well that her spiky haired boyfriend didn't like her with another man.

"AHHH that w-w-w-well that was before we were going out, Winner was just treating me and Maki to some summer fun." She stuttered.

"Oh well but- HEY you kept our picture together at the school festival haven't you!" The blond pointed at the picture of them two, dancing and glancing at each other. That warmed both hearts at the picture, having so much fun dancing and enjoying them for life.

"I'm glad you liked that, it brings a lot of good memories once you and I…well….get you know." The spiky haired teen got the picture and couldn't help but smile more.

"Oh well are we going to start our homework or what." Kenta asked.

"Oh right well before we begin I need to take a shower, im kinda dirty after so much has happened during the day."

"yeah your right, you want me to stay here or want me out in the living room." He said.

"Oh no no no no, you can stay in my room but don't touch anything personal or even look through my drawers ok perv?"

"Hey I'm not a perv I'm your boyfriend and your respectful one if you ask me."

"Sure you are Kenta!" she teased leaving a flustered blond just thinking about the naughty things every guy would kill to think or even feel. Things were going completely well but the one thing she wants to do was give him a gift and something to enjoy.

* * *

In the bath……………… 

Karin was washing her body hoping to get ready for something interesting she has concocted after nearly four months of her time with Kenta as her boyfriend. The one thing she felt so much was one word.

Lust.

Karin had been feeling lust every time she either sucks his blood, kiss in public, or work together whether be school or work. She couldn't control it, she even has fantasies of him making love to her in every inch of the way so much that she wakes up all sweaty and sticky down 'there' now that she' alone with Kenta she can offer herself to him along with whatever she has left of her. Even though her grandmother Elda marker said that humans and Vampire will never Co-exist with each other the blood producing vampire wants to be the first to co-exist with a human like Kenta. To become the first couple to live proud, have children together, and die together.

"Kenta I want you and I could care less what my grandma thinks of me Vampires and humans **can**** co-**exist as one body and soul."

Once the purple haired teen was done she dried herself and got on a bathrobe and prepared to head out to her room to meet her lover.

* * *

Karin's room…………………. 

After Karin left to take a bath the spiky haired blond got started on his homework with her. Since he could've waited for Karin to be finished the young Usui decided to get a head start on his homework that way if Karin had trouble. That way the young teen can help his damsel in distress scoring him a kiss or a longer make out section. Just as he was about to finish his homework, he packed his books in his bag and began waiting for his vampire to come in. Just when he was about to la-la land Karin opened to door and immediately blushed.

Karin had a silk bathrobe that showed her curves and her large breasts, along with a seductive smile making Kenta a lot nervous than expected. Karin slowly moved across her room and in front of her blushing spiky-haired teen.

"Hey Kenta do you remember the good times we had ever since we laid eyes on each other." Karin seductively asked.

"W-w-w-well yeah of course I remember all those times of you getting a nosebleed, our days at Julians, the times you bite me in the neck to relieve your blood increase, and some good times whenever we go out and hang together." he stuttered.

"I'm glad you remembered our wonderful times but there's something bothering me other than get frequent nosebleeds whenever I sense unhappiness among other people."

"What's bothering you now Karin?" Kenta asked.

"Well whenever I'm sharing a kiss with you body feels different, I think about you so much other than making out in public even at night. I feel like I can explode everytime you touch me, kiss me, bite you, and being held you in my arms is making me crazy. So I decided that as of tonight." Karin took this opportunity to loosen her bathrobe revealing her naked body right infront of him, pressed her body along with his while wrapping her arms around Kenta giving him a passionate kiss completely shocking him to the fullest. After their makeout session was done Karin kissed his neck all the way to his ear and whispered the sentence that made a step forward in their relationship.

"Make Love to me Kenta Usui."

That sentence sparked a primal urge within the young teen, he wrapped his arms around Karin and made out with her. During that time Karin unbuttoned his shirt taking it off and throwing it aside revealing a good set of abs and chest. She was proud that her boyfriend was changing physically since it turned her on just seeing a strong body like Kenta's and even more she was happy. Kenta patched kisses on her neck while his left hand was working ways with the purple haired vampire's large breasts, with his right hand caressing her womanhood. Karin moaned at the sensation Kenta was giving her making her wet and squirm with delight. Kenta moved in on her breasts, sucking on them one by one, pinching them giving the vampire an intense amount of pleasure which couldn't help but growl/moan.

"OHHHHHH DEAR LORD KENTA, OH YES JUST LIKE SUCK IT LIKE THAT!!!" she moaned

Karin couldn't take it anymore she pushed her boyfriend on her bed and began removing his pants and his boxers till he was nude just like her, but with a surprise as she saw her treasure. His manhood was just what she always dreamed of: long around eight to nine inches and pretty wide the moment she grasped them with her delicate hands earning Kenta a moan of delight.

"You thought your breasts were the only ones big, well your not the only one with big assests." He smirked but Karin didn't care, she took his manhood in his mouth sucking on up and down. She was surprised that she had to lick it up and down while her hands was massaging his balls then took it all in her mouth or rather as much as she can.

Kenta was in heaven, he's never been given a blowjob all his life yet here he was loosing his virginity to the vampire he loves so much in the world that he would give up his will just to be with her. What seems like an eternity which is only five minutes the spiky haired teen couldn't hold it for long.

"AAUUGHHHh Karin I'm gonna!!!" too late and he immediately came in her mouth and some part of her face. Karin just licked most his semen and attempted to drink it but to no avail had some drooling making its way through her body. Since he had came for her now it was time for Karin to come for him, he picked her up and laid her down on the floor, picked up her hips and began his attack on her womanhood. Kenta's delicate tongue sent shockwave after shockwave of pleasure throughout her body making her scream in pleasure. Though it felt like torture for Karin, on another note she wanted him to go faster and dig deeper within her womanhood. Kenta increased his pace by sucking on her womanhood looking for her G-spot with the use of his tongue and finger her at the same time.

"Kenta please don't stop oh dear lord that feels soo good right there ohhhhhh!!!!" She came splashing her juices in his face while licking most of it off his face and her womanhood. Now was the time where the main course begins as the spiky haired teen postioned himself infront of her girlfriend, while rubbing his manhood near the folds of her womanhood. Kenta held on to Karin's hips As soon as he entered her causing both teens to moan at the same time. For Karin, her first time with Kenta was not only pleasurable but painful since he was awefully big at their age in highschool but she learned to deal with it. In Kenta's view she was very tight since he had to go at slow pace then work his way up to pumping her faster.

Karin tried to hang on to something but to no avail the way he was he was pumping her in and out all she did was scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH KENTA FASTER FASTER, HARDER HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teen increased his pace till he slowed down, got up while he slowly lifted her up giving Karin the chance to wrap her arms and legs around him. This position brought kenta's manhood deeper in her womanhood while being kissed as he continued to pump her at a fast pace. After what seems like an eternity to them which is only one hour Kenta has reached his limit with Karin on top of him, arms wrapped around his back kissing his neck leaving marks with the spiky haired teen pumping her at a fast pace.

"KARIN I'm going to cum!!!"

"OH PLEASE KENTA CUM PLEASE!!! " she begged.

Kenta came inside her at the same time as Karin. Within that moment Karin took this chance to bite him as he was loosing consciousness. In fact the couple was loosing consciousness, being parted to sleep after giving away their virginities to one another.

"Kenta I'm glad that…my first…..time………..was…with you…………" she said as those final moments of sleep consumed her.

"Yeah………..I'm glad that I made love to………………you………." He said being parted away to sleep with his arms wrapped around her naked, not even caring if someone came in and watch the whole scene but are they really alone? If so had they notice the door opening wide they would've find someone they wouldn't expect.

Elda Marker too had climaxed after fingering herself just watching her granddaughter have sex with the one man she loves the most: Kenta Usui. She believed that vampires and humans cannot co-exist with one another, but after witnessing her granddaughter's first step of life by offering herself to her human boyfriend she had changed her mind. In fact, that scene made her so horny she wanted to be involved with her granddaughter's relationship with a human whose big assets got her turned on as well.

"So my Granddaughter has proved me wrong once again. Oh well I think it's time I have some fun of my own especially with your boyfriend Karin. Oh yes his manhood looks so yummy I think I'll get involved with your love life, or rather make him mine instead of sucking his blood."

**AN: Ok I know what most of you are thinking, yeah my gramar needs working and my lemon needs more detail but this is my first since I've done pretty well in english Class. This story will be a two-shot plus a epilogue depending on y'all's opinion. Also if anyone watch the lemon you know exactly what comes next when Elda surprises his grandaughter and her future grandson-in-law. Review and have a nice day!**


End file.
